Fluid leaks, such as gaseous leaks, from conduits or lines, i.e. pipes or hoses, transporting high pressure fluids can be unsafe, dangerous to the environment, and costly. There is a need for the detection of leaks in such conduits over their entire length.
A common method of detecting leaks in pressurized conduits is based on point probes which continually monitor for fluid or which register vibrational changes in the conduit. For detecting leaks along a long length of pipe or hose, the large number of required point probes makes these methods impractical.